


Love in an Elevator

by Spaceytrash



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chronic Pain, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceytrash/pseuds/Spaceytrash
Summary: The elevator broke down on their way out of the hospital, causing House to put some strain on his leg. Wilson wants to help, of course. Can they move past the pain and do something more fun during the hours they are trapped in the elevator?
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 187





	Love in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I actually was supposed to finish my smut chapter for my other fic but procrastinated doing that with writing this instead. What can you do. 
> 
> Huge thanks to [Glamatton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glamatton) for reading this for me and telling my asexual ass that the porn is okay.

It had all started with the rumble the elevator had produced when it broke down. The shifting and shaking of the ground did not help House’s leg at all. It made him stumble and stagger, and stupidly put almost all of his weight on his bad leg. Wilson had to grab him quickly to hold him upright, otherwise he would have ungracefully met the floor. The painful moan was something he couldn’t prevent, though.

“Are you okay?” Wilson asked, more out of reflex and politeness, since he knew House would never answer truthfully anyway.

“Fine.”

Though it was clear in House’s voice that he was everything but fine. The pain had reached a level were even he couldn’t mask it completely.

Wilson left him alone for a minute, hoping the pain would leave quickly. Once it was obvious that wasn’t going to happen, he sighed and looked at his friend, concern clearly visible in his eyes.

“Don’t be an idiot and sit down”

“I know what to do, I have gone through this before, you know.” House scoffed, but slid down slowly along the wall, stretching his legs out and massaging his ruined thigh. His cane falling next to him on the ground, forgotten for the moment.

The scoffing words were obviously said to keep up appearances and Wilson knew the pain was getting pretty intolerable, since House actually followed his advice. This could get bad very quickly.

He moved towards the other side of the elevator and pushed down the emergency button, hoping someone would answer and get them out of here soon.

After a few minutes a voice came through the small speaker, “We are sorry, a piece broke and we need to get a technician to get it and replace it.”

“How long do you think it will take?” Wilson threw a worrying glance towards House’s painfilled face.

“Well it’s quite late, so we first have to get ahold of an emergency technician and organise the replacement part. I’m sorry, but it’s probably going to be a few hours. Just try to stay calm.”

With that the speakers went out and Wilson sighed again. Great, just great. He pulled off his coat and threw into a corner, for once not caring if it wrinkled. Then he moved back to House, sitting down next to him, wanting to help him but he knew the other wouldn’t accept it.

“Guess we’re stuck here for a while”

A painful grunt was all the answer House could give, as another spasm tore through his ruined leg. His hand digging hard into his thigh thanks to the pain of it all. He broke out in sweat and closed his eyes in pain briefly. This was getting really bad.

Wilson couldn’t watch this any longer. He had to help, no matter if House wanted it or not.

“Let me help you. Please House, I can’t stand seeing you in such pain and not doing anything to help you”

“Funny,” House grasped out, “How when I’m in pain, suddenly it’s all about you”

“Shut up, you know what I meant!”

Despite the harsh words, he felt the corner of his lips lift, making him smile slightly. He moved his hand away and gave Wilson the tiniest nod. And immediately he felt warm hands on his thigh, heating the skin even through the layer of rough jeans. They slowly and oh so carefully started to massage the spasming muscles, like they had done multiple times before back when he first experienced the pain. Trying to relax them and stopping them from contracting further. Hoping to give House some sort of relief.

Another painful spasm tore through his leg and House closed his eyes again painfully, his breathing becoming shallower.

Thumbs dug into the sore muscles, trying to sooth them out. His breathing became more erratic as another spasm ripped through his leg. Wilson kept going with the massage and very slowly the tension dissolved, the anxiety decreased, and the pain lessened.

House breathed out deeply for the first time in a while. Now that his pain was back to normal levels, still not gone, - never gone, he could appreciate the feeling of Wilson’s skilful hands massaging his thigh. How could he have spent so much money on hookers to massage his leg when he could have let Wilson do it? This time he closed his eyes out of contentment instead of pain, just letting himself enjoy the feeling of his friend caring about him.

When he opened his eyes again, he was met with warm brown orbs, sparking with something akin to mischief. The hands on his thigh were still massaging, but he could feel them inch slightly higher on his hurt leg. House smirked, realizing what the other’s plan was.

Still not boring.

They were still upholding their eye contact, deep blue meeting dark brown, while Wilson’s hand shifted even higher, the back now meeting House’s crotch with every kneading motion.

He could feel his dick twitch, in anticipation of what was to come. His breathing hitched and he could feel his heartbeat in his chest. This was certainly leading to something fun.

“I hope you’re starting something, you’re prepared to finish,” House said, his voice still scratchy from the earlier pain.

The only response he got was a smirk and the hands sliding down his thigh again, before leaving completely.

House lifted an eyebrow questioningly. Was he losing his nerve and drawing back?

Wilson moved, so that he was kneeling in between House’s legs, being careful not to jolt his right one. He slowly leaned forwards, bracing his hands on the other’s shoulders and let his lips slightly graze his friend’s ear.

“Thought you might enjoy this. Don’t pretend like you haven’t fantasized about doing it in this elevator,” Wilson whispered huskily, his thumbs drawing small circles on House’s collarbone.

House let out a shaky breath. Wilson’s smell of watermelon, from his girly shampoo, the disinfectant of the hospital he never could quite shake off and something, akin to pine, that was just purely Wilson, overwhelmed his senses. He could feel goose bumps break out over his skin, when the hot air of Wilson’s breath met his just as warm skin.

“Like you haven’t dreamt about it too”

“You’ve got a point there,” Wilson breathed, his tongue now slipping out and softly licking along the shell of House’s ear.

“Damn, you really are a slut,” House teased, but it lost something of its biting edge thanks to the lustful groan in the end, that he couldn’t hold back.

Wilson had shifted one hand from his shoulder to his chest and let one thumb stroke over his nipple, repeatedly. It lost a bit of its effect, because of the two layers of fabric separating their skin, but it was still incredibly arousing.

Wilson bit down softly into House’s ear, while his hands slid from their places to House’s shirt button, opening them quickly. House leaned slightly forwards while Wilson leaned back, so they could discard the shirt. And while he was at it, he pulled his t-shirt over his head too, leaving his chest open to the fresh air of the elevator. Wilson openly stared at the freshly exposed skin, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down, while he tried to swallow with his suddenly dry throat.

“See something you like?” House smirked but couldn’t get out more, because Wilson captured his lips in a hungry kiss.

Soft lips meeting dry ones, brushing against each other in passion. House let his tongue escape, sliding it against his friend’s lips and asked for entrance, which was immediately granted. His tongue was met with wet warmth, and it was such an incredible feeling. Wilson somehow still tasted slightly like his minty toothpaste and of coffee. It was intoxicating and he had to deepen the kiss, his tongue exploring every nook and cranny of the other’s mouth, until it was met with another tongue. They let their tongues slide against each other, like they were trying to tie them into a knot.

House slung his arms around Wilson, letting one of his hands slide through his incredibly soft hair. Guess the girly shampoo was good for something after all.

While they let their tongues dance, Wilson let his hands roam over House’s belly to his chest, taking his nipples between his fingers slightly teasing them and then squeezing them softly.

A gasp from House broke their kiss, but Wilson didn’t pause. He attacked the other’s neck with kisses, biting down softly from time to time, while his hands still played with the other’s nipples.

The diagnostician felt his erection twitch and strain against the hard cloth of his underwear and especially his jeans.

Wilson moved to his jaw, peppering kisses along it, the coarseness of House’s scruff scratching his lips, until their lips met again in a passion filled kiss. Once more House’s tongue was granted access into the other’s mouth the second, he asked for it. He let his hands roam along Wilson’s back, lifting his hips, trying to get some more pressure where he needed it most.

“C’mon, get on with it,” House grunted after breaking the kiss when he couldn’t find any release by bucking his hips.

The only answer he got was a low chuckle from Wilson and his hands moving from his chest to his belly and then trailing along the waistband of his jeans, making House shiver with anticipation. Wilson briefly played with the coarse hair between House’s navel and crotch. Then he moved to the button of the other’s jeans and finally opened them. He looked into House’s eyes, brown meeting blue, and gave him a loving smile. Painstakingly slow, he pulled down House’s jeans and boxers, with slight help from the man himself, to his knees. No need to get them off completely and face the danger of jostling his bad leg and setting the pain off again.

When the fresh air met the almost feverish flesh of his erection, House had to close his eyes and let out a moan. Finally, his cock was free from its restraints, but now he really needed some kind of pressure on it.

He heard Wilson inhale sharply and he opened his eyes again to see what was going on. All he saw were deep brown eyes, darkened even more with lust, and Wilson smiling.

“You’re so incredibly sexy like that”

“What, you have a kink for cripples with their pants down to their knees? I should have known you were into weird stuff”

“No, I like only one particular cripple with his trousers down to his knees, especially when they’re down there,” retorted Wilson, making House snicker.

“Then show me and get on with it!”

Wilson just grinned, but he did lean forward and captured House’s lips with his own again, his hands moving along the other’s upper thigh, careful as not to hurt him, letting his fingers only brush briefly along his pelvis, before sliding down again.

House couldn’t help himself from shifting towards Wilson, trying to get his hands to go where he really wanted, no – needed them. Shivering when he felt a few drops of precum slide down the length of his cock, leaving a cooling trail of wetness behind.

“C’mon Wilson, stop tea-,” but his sentence got interrupted by a loud moan.

Wilson had finally put his hands to where he wanted it. Soft, long fingers engulfed his hot, enlarged dick, applying soft pressure before pushing down, pulling the foreskin down and revealing the head.

Smirking, Wilson looked into House’s eyes again, before he lowered his head to the other’s cock and took the top in his mouth.

House cursed. This was far too arousing to be legal. His head sharply hit the wall of the elevator when he suddenly felt a hot tongue slide over the exposed head of his cock. The moan he let out was long and full of passion. His brain wasn’t able to form a single thought, except of Wilson and his deftly tongue.

With a loud pop, Wilson released House’s dick again, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. That wouldn’t do, so House grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him towards himself, closing the distance between them and giving him a hungry kiss.

The hands on his cock shifted up and down at a leisurely pace and House bucked up to get more friction. Wilson smirked against the kiss and just loosened his grip a bit, the bastard. He supressed the whine that was threatening to come out of his throat. As punishment, he bit down hard on Wilson’s button lip, not enough to make it bleed but certainly enough to hurt.

The oncologist gasped, trying to pull back from the kiss, but House still had his button lip between his teeth, and a smirk on his own. To get free Wilson put more pressure against his friend’s erection and moved his hands at a faster pace. For now satisfied, House released the lip with a gasp.

His breathing was coming in quick, stuttering breaths and his heart was beating loudly in his chest. Shaking hands wandered into soft brown hair and pushed Wilson towards him again, for a kiss.

The younger doctor let his thumb brush over the head of House’s dick, teasing it. They broke apart once again and Wilson removed his hands from the other’s needy flesh. This time House couldn’t, even if he had wanted to, hold back the whiny and desperate noise he made.

“Get your hand back there, you bastard!”

The other only shook his head. He shifted a bit backwards and then leaned forwards, so his face was on the same level as the crotch in front of him. Softly he kissed along his lover’s right thigh, painfully slow moving towards his pelvis.

House’s breath became more erratic, and he felt warm hands grasp his hips, to stop his from bucking up. Wilson kissed along his hip bone and started to suck just above the place where the pelvis met the base of his cock. Sucking in the flesh and soothing it with his tongue. He released it, the place was now dark red and throbbing, sure to leave a mark. House moaned needily and tried to buck up once again, only to be stopped by the hands on his hip.

Wilson kissed the mark lovingly, and then kissed the side of House’s dick. His tongue slid out and licked along one of the throbbing veins towards the top, circling around it, before he engulfed the erection with his mouth, taking it in as deep as he could.

Moaning loudly, House unconsciously tried to thrust up again, the hands in Wilson’s hair grabbing it in need of something to hold. The feeling of wet, hot mouth around him was overwhelming and he was losing himself in the pleasure.

Suddenly the warmth was gone, and it took House a second to realize it was because Wilson had removed his mouth and was smirking up at him.

“Still want my hand back?”

House actually growled, “Get you mouth back on it or you’ll regret it!”

Wilson just chuckled but took pity on his lover. He took House’s cock in his mouth again, moving his head up and down. His hands roamed over the other’s pelvis, while he let his tongue slide over the underside of House’s dick. Above him his friend moaned and cursed, his eyes closed again, lost to the feelings.

One hand moved to House’s balls, massaging them softly in sync with the movements of his head, while the other slung around the base of House’s cock that his mouth couldn’t reach. He sucked softly and the other moaned loudly, his body beginning to shake with the strain of trying to not thrust into Wilson’s mouth.

“Wilson, c’mon… Jimmy,” House moaned, he was so close to the edge.

His eyes were closed tight, and his hands grasped Wilson’s hair harder, which in turn made the other moan against his cock. The vibrations of it against his erection, was the thing that finally pulled him over the edge, making him see stars.

This time he couldn’t help himself and he slightly bucked into Wilson’s mouth, moaning his name loudly. Short bursts of cum shot out of his cock, filling his lover’s mouth. His breathing was fast and short, and he slumped back against the wall, exhausted once he was spent.

Slowly Wilson slid his mouth off the rapidly softening cock, swallowing the cum and after grimacing from the taste, smiled up at House.

“Satisfied?”

All House could do was nod, his brain not ready to work out sentences yet. Slowly his breathing retuned to normal as did his brain and he glanced at Wilson; the corners of his mouth slightly turned up.

“Forget being an oncologist, you should suck dick for a living”

“As if you would share my talent. Come on, let’s get you dressed again. They should be done with repairing the elevator soon”

“Damn straight, I wouldn’t share you,” muttered House as he pulled his clothes back on. Once fully dressed, he pulled Wilson in for a deep kiss.

It got interrupted when they heard a voice through the intercom announcing that they had finally repaired the problem and that the elevator should work again in a moment.

Wilson broke their kiss, smiled and stood up after picking up his coat. He closed it, in hope of hiding the obvious erection in his pants. His hands moved to his hair, trying to smooth it out after House’s hands had ruffled it thoroughly.

Next to him House heaved himself upwards once the elevator moved smoothly again, bracing himself on his cane and the wall. Putting almost all of his weight on his good leg. He was shaking slightly on his legs still a bit weak, not necessarily from the breakthrough pain earlier, more from the amazing orgasm he had experiences just minutes ago.

“I’m going to punish you for this when we get home,” House whispered into Wilson’s ear, just in time for the doors to slide open.

House stepped out of the elevator, smirking at the technician and a watching Cuddy, and walked towards the hospital exit. He knew even without looking back that Wilson had turned a deep shade of red.

He could hear Wilson mutter a quick thank you and a good night to Cuddy before he caught up with him again.

“You’re such a bastard, House”

But his voice sounded more amused than annoyed and House knew that Wilson, just like he himself, couldn’t wait to get home and receive his ‘punishment’.


End file.
